Conventionally, a digital camera user may, while viewing a display of the digital camera, zoom in from viewing an entire image to cause a smaller portion of the entire image to be displayed. FIG. 1 illustrates a digital camera 100 having a display screen 102 and navigational controls 104. With a smaller portion of the entire image displayed on the display screen 102, the user can “navigate” the entire image in two dimensions. That is, the user can cause different smaller portions of the entire image to be displayed on the display screen.
The navigational controls 104 may be, for example, four different directional controls of the camera to navigate right 106, left 108, up 110 and down 112 in the entire image. To navigate to a desired smaller portion of the entire image, the user typically operates the directional controls multiple times, alternating between operating different directional controls.
Furthermore, if the currently-displayed smaller portion has little context with respect to the entire image, it may be difficult for the user to navigate to a desired smaller portion of the entire image. An example of this is illustrated in FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C. FIG. 2A illustrates an entire image. FIG. 2B illustrates a smaller portion of the FIG. 2A image, including an airplane. The airplane may provide enough context with respect to the entire image such that a user can relatively easily navigate with respect to the smaller portion illustrated in FIG. 2B.
FIG. 2C, however, illustrates a smaller portion of the FIG. 2A image that is dominated by sky. Given the uniformity of the sky portion of the image, there may not be enough context with respect to the entire image such that a user can confidently navigate with respect to the smaller portion illustrated in FIG. 2C.